1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a control system based on image or voice identification and providing a plurality of electric actions for selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional control system based on image identification generally includes a camera device and a control device. Said two devices electrically connect to each other, with the camera device catching an image of a user's motion, transferring the image into digital data, and delivering the caught data to the control device. The control device further executes a digital signal process over the digital data, so as to interpret the user's motion, obtain the meaning thereof and perform electric actions that the user desires.
However, when using the conventional control system, the user must express what he desires through various motions or gestures, such as five raised fingers for “turning on the TV”, three raised fingers for “turning on the TV”, one raised finger for “turning the volume up”, and a first for “turning the volume down”. By executing the digital signal process, the control device must precisely identify all the digital data transferred from the images of the user's various motions or gestures to interpret said motions or gestures. The above processes of the conventional control method may cause a high degree of difficulty of a precise interpretation and a large time for said precise interpretation, and which may also easily lead to an incorrect electric action that is not desired owing to a misinterpreted motion or gesture if the interpretation is not precise enough. Besides, for users who are disabled or invalid, it is inconvenient to express so many motions or gestures to use the conventional control system. Furthermore, the number of electric actions for selection is limited, because the various motions or gestures that can be expressed by the user is also limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for redesigning the conventional control system and the control method thereof.